Recessed luminaires may include a recessed housing can that is disposed in a ceiling. The recessed housing can may house a light source assembly and a finishing section therein. The light source assembly may include a light source and a light source retention device that is configured to securely retain the light source within the recessed luminaires. The light source may include, but is not limited to, a light source lamp (commonly known as ‘light bulb’). One such light source lamp that is traditionally used with recessed luminaires is a multifaceted reflector halogen lamp such as the MR16 halogen lamp. With the advent of light emitting diode (LED) technology that has higher energy efficiency and longevity than halogen lamps, the multifaceted reflector halogen lamps are being replaced with reflector type LED lamps. The size and shape of such reflector type LED lamps, especially MR16 LED lamps with GU10 base (also known as PAR16) or GU5.3 base, are different from that of the multifaceted reflector halogen lamps. Existing light source retention devices that are configured to securely retain the multifaceted reflector halogen lamps within the recessed luminaires may not be configured to receive the reflector type LED lamps in the recessed luminaires. That is, the existing light source retention devices may not be configured to adjust to and accommodate the secure retention of different light source lamps, such as both the multifaceted reflector halogen lamps and reflector type LED lamps. Instead, different light source retention devices may need to be used for the retention of different light source lamps.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an example existing retention device 102 (e.g., leaf spring) that is fixedly coupled to the a light source holder bracket 104 using a fastener 106 may be configured to securely retain a multifaceted reflector lamps, such as an MR16 halogen lamp 108. However, the existing retention device 102 is not flexible enough (e.g., at least in a vertical direction) to install reflector type LED lamps (e.g., MR16 LED lamps with GU10 base (also known as PAR16) or GU5.3 base) that may be larger and/or wider in size and shape than the MR16 halogen lamp 108. The limited flexibility of the existing retention device 102 may not allow the existing retention device 102 to receive the larger and/or wider reflector type LED lamps. A retention device in shape of the a leaf spring that can accommodate the larger and/or wider reflector type LED lamps can cause the multifaceted reflector halogen lamps to rattle or have undesirable movement within the recessed luminaire 100. Further, the retaining arms 171 of the existing retention device 102 may get caught in the heat sink fins of the reflector type LED lamp which may be undesirable.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.